Love between of themselves
by ShanaEdward
Summary: Story of Fullmetal alchemist and Deathote school days....It was beginning of new start of school, Ed, Shana and everyone else were in peace but when the romance could apart them...!


**Chapter 1 "The beginning of Spring"**

"Shana, would'nt you be at school at this time?" Asked Sakura Yuuki,

Shana's mother.

"No,mom, i still have time but i got to be hurry though,"said, while

packing the stuff into her bag.

It was the beginning of new Yuuki, Shana's older sister is eating breakfast with calm expression on her face that make Shana wonder.

"Nee-chan, why do you acting so calm when we have

only bit time to get ready?" Shana asked with curiosity.

"Oh, do i have to tell you?" asked stellar, smirked.

"No, not really. Just want to ask you when you also be going

to school with me." answered Shana and gave her older sister

a cold look. Stellar growled.

"Damn straight."

After they finishing their breakfast, They quickly took their bag and excuse themselves. Shana then dragging her older sister and run faster as she could.

"Wow, we catually arrived in time, nee-chan! I really am strong...but,wow, you actually a little heavy, did you gained weight, nee-chan?" asked Shana, smirked at her older sister.

When stellar was about to reply, they were called by Aisaka and Hinata, Shana's and Stellar's friend.

" Hey, you two! What are you two arguing in front of school? The teacher might scold you two,"Aisaka scowled. making both of them stopped.

"Let them be, Ai-chan. They enjoyed it anyway."said Hinata,smirked.

"Look who's always fighting in the rooftop." Steallar said, smirking at Hinata.

"Why you____"

" Stop the both you! Or you want me to hit you real hard this time!"scowled Shana grabbing her wrench before Hinata could complete her sentence.

The both of them then stopped with nasty look on their face and both Shana and Aisaka could

her them muttering.

"Whatever." Muttered Stellar.

"As long i don't hear it." Said Shana, nodding.

" Shana,Shana,Shana,.....Can't you get over the fact that i'm better?" Hinata smirked. She had beaten Shana before and still wouldn't let go of it.

"Oh, really? I remembered that i beaten you once....even one punch could finish you off."

Shana at Hinata who seems ready to punch her.

" Hey, could you fucking out of my way?"

Everyone turned. Edward Elric, the older Elric, standing in front of them, who seems annoyed by what the four girls doing, and Alphonse Elric, the younger Elric, who sheepishly waving and smile at the four girls.

"Okay, do you have any permission to interrup us? Beside, you don't greet us!(except Al)"Scowled Shana.

"Geez, it doesn't matter, Shana. I still want you to get out of my___"

Shana quickly hit him with wrench before Ed could finished his sentence.

"Ow! what the hell you suddenly hit me?" Ed growled.

" I don't care, Ed and i will hit you again if you're swearing again!" Shana scowled, Ed growled and was about to reply back whem the bell ringing.

"Oh,crap. Let's go, Al!" Ed said, holding Al's hand as he was about to run.

"Wait, nii-san! Could you be at least apologize Shana-san?" Al asked.

Ed frowned and sighed. " I'll do it,when we reach the class." said Ed.

"Okay, nii-san."Said Al, nodding, and they ran as quicky as they could while the four girls followed them.

As they arrived, the class was usually noisy as ever when Aisaka slammed the teacher's table and made everyone quiet and sit in their own seat.

"You all be quiet! You don't want to experience the punishment again, do you?" asked Stellar, threatening them.

Everyone gulped and shake their head as "No".

"Then, please be **quiet**!" shouted Stellar, sighed.

Ed sighed, Shana and Al rolled their eyes, sitting their own seat as well as Hinata while Stellar went to the upper class.

"Nii-san, What do i tell you to do a few minutes before?" Al whispered, trying not to get caught by Aisaka.

Ed frowned and sighed.

"Damn...fine, i tell her." Ed muttered.

Al smiling slightly as his older brother turned to Shana with another sigh.

" Shana, um... sorry."Ed muttered with his eyes looking at other things.

Shana was actually taken aback by what he said but recovered quickly and smiling at him.

"Sorry for what,Ed?"whispered Shana with smile on her face.

"That...for just now."Ed muttered,blushing slightly.

"Don't worry,Ed. That was just a little argument and you shouldn't be worry about it."Shana whispered, chuckled at Ed who seems blushed by Shana's smile, but they were interrupted by Aisaka who seems noticed them talking.

"Both of you! Quiet!"Scowled Aisaka.

"Yes, m'am,"said both Shana and Ed.

**After School....**

"Man, that was like hell, back at class."Ed said and frowned.

"But we seen it all already,right,nii-san?"Asked Al smiling at Ed.

"Well, yeah."smiled Ed back to his younger brother when they were called

by Shana who ran to their side.

"Woaah, got you, Ed." Said Shana, panting hard while she put her hand on Ed's shoulder.

"You should have waiting for me." Said Shana,frowning.

Ed growled."That isn't my fault,beside,where the hell you've been?" Ed growled, as he gave Shana a wonder look.

"Well, i was on teacher office. Miyuki-sensei called me to take all her things in the class and bring it to her office you know....How you're gonna wait when you're this lazy?" Scowled Shana, gave Ed a cold look.

"Sure,i will, Not-So-Cute-Shana." muttered Ed.

" Not cute, Big deal!" Scowled Shana, while pinting her finger on him.

"As well, you might want to change your feminime hair, ed. Why don't i give you a cut?" Asked Shana, crossing her arms into chest, Ed frowned.

"Whatever, but not cut!" exclaimed Ed, making Shana chuckled and also making Al smile and rolled his eyes.

"Don't laugh!" scowled, blushing.

" Yes, yes, yes,Ed/nii-san." said both Shana and Al with another smile on their face.

_________________________________________________________________________

**ShanaEdward:What do you think of my first story?**

**Is it good? or Bad?**

**Please Review if you want to tell me!**

**Ed:Blah, blah Whatever...**

**ShanaEdward:You shutup,ed or i will not let you in this story ever**

**again!**

**Ed:What?!**


End file.
